


Drabbles

by Letsgetyourdeanon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 14:27:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19703248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letsgetyourdeanon/pseuds/Letsgetyourdeanon
Summary: A couple of short Dean/you drabbles





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble I made a while back with the prompts: "Honestly, I wouldn’t expect anything different coming from you” & “What? N-no. Of course there isn’t another girl in my bed.”

Dean headed down the hall after coming home from a hunt, hearing giggles coming from your room. He chuckled. It had been so long since he had seen you. Knowing you had waited up for him made a sense of joy flow through him.

He had so many plans for what he would with you in the morning, seeing as you were awake he might get to do some of it tonight.

Opening the door, he turned his back to you without looking. He dropped his things before he looked up at you with a wide grin. There, he froze. Next to you on the bed, under the covers, was a shape too big to be a pillow. It was breathing. His own breath felt like it was knocked out of him.

“Dean! You’re home early!” you smiled.

“(Y/N), what the hell is this?” The anger in him was boiling, not helped by your own calmness and joy. He fought every bone in his body not to either explode or break down, he wasn’t really sure.

“What? N-no. Of course there isn’t another girl in my bed,” you said in a not-so-serious voice and an obviously fake frown on your face.

If he hadn’t been shocked before, he was now.

The confused sound that fell out of his mouth was something along the lines of: “Wha…?”

You slipped out of bed, removing the covers from both of you. There you were, wearing something that should be illegal, next to a beautiful woman dressed in just as little as you were.

“Happy anniversary, baby,” you whispered as you kissed him softly on the lips.

The look on his face was a mix between confusion, lust and relief. At least it hadn’t been the guy he thought it might be.

“Anniversary?” was all he got out.

“You forgot, didn’t you? Honestly, I wouldn’t expect anything different coming from you.”

You kissed him again.

“I’ll punish you for that later, but first, we should celebrate.” You turned around, direction your attention to the bed. “Dean, this is Paige.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another drabble; this time with the prompts ”We’ve got five minutes to midnight, what now?” & “Lay back sweetheart and let me take good care of you.”

"We’ve got five minutes to midnight, what now?” you ask Dean as the film you’ve been watching ended.

“Now, we stay awake for at least 8 more hours.”

He had been complaining that you slept too much. It was clearly hard for him to understand that most people actually needed more than 4 hours a night. That’s how you had ended up stuck with this stupid bet against Dean Winchester that you could go 24 hours without sleep. You were no liability on hunts and you were going to prove it to him, one hunting-skill after the other.

_

You were currently more tired than you could ever remember being in your life. There were another 15 minutes left before 8 am, and you honestly didn’t know if you were gonna make it. When you were a kid, staying up all night had seemed so fun, but now it just seemed like the most sure-fire way to stop you from being productive the next day.

It probably wasn’t helping your fight to remain among the waking that you were laying face down on your bed, but right now you really didn’t care. Your door creaked open and you expected to see a smug smile in front of your eye.

The bed dipped as he lay down next to you.

“How you doing?”

“I don’t care about the stupid bet anymore. I’d rather make you your stupid pie than to stay awake for one more minute.”

“Hey, come here.”

Dean pulled you to his side, making you rest your head on his chest.

“As much as I love your pies, I actually kind of want you to win this.”

“Why?”

“Because, you made it this far, what’s another 15 minutes?”

“My entire body aches. I had no idea fighting to stay awake all night would make my shoulders so tense.”

“Lay back sweetheart and let me take good care of you.”

Who were you to deny a request like that from the man of your dreams and best friend? You followed his directions and soon found yourself laying face down on your bed again. Before you knew it, Dean had straddled your hips and started giving you a great massage.

It turns out that when you’re this tired, your mind doesn’t really work as well as it usually would. In your sleep deprived state it seemed the most natural thing in the world to pull your t-shirt over your head, making it easier for Dean to work on your back. It also never occurred to you that you at about 5 am had wrestled yourself out of your bra, refusing to spend another minute confined by the damn thing.

“Holy shit,” Dean muttered, but it didn’t really register in your mind. You were just too happy to finally have some release for your aching muscles. What did register however, was the hardness you felt against your ass and lower back soon after.

Every thought of sleep instantly left your mind. If you would have known you could have this to keep you awake, you would have stripped down hours ago.


End file.
